


The Cause of My Childhood Trauma Is My Soulmate?

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Tserridnich hired the phantom troupe to kill the Kurta, but he ends up loving Chrollo anyway, chrollo loves him back, i really did Leorio dirty, kurapika is very conflicted, poor guy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Chrollo knew something was up when the color he cause see switched back and forth between brown and red. He just didn't realize what until he learned about the scarlet eyes of the Kurta clan. Too bad he was hired to steal said eyes.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of inconsistencies with this. It's been a while since I watched Hunter × Hunter, and even then, I probably mixed stuff up between the 1999 and 2011 versions. I think it's good enough to be posted, though, so please just go along with it and accept the fact that it's fanfiction, not canon, so of course some things will be different.

Chrollo had noticed the inconsistencies in his soulmate's eye color by the time he was twelve. It had only happened three times so far, but for brief moments, he'd seen red instead of the usual brown. Things he'd know to be brown faded to a dark grey, but not long later, the red would fade back to grey and the browns would come back. It was odd and the phenomenon didn't make any sense until years after he'd noticed the color changes. 

A sigh escaped the lips of the head of the phantom troupe. He'd never even met his soulmate before he and his Troupe slaughtered the Kurta clan. That was too bad. Now he'd never see in color. Something was astray, though. When your soulmate dies, you lose all colors, but his brown was still there. Chrollo brushed it off and left the destroyed area. He had a deal to complete, after all.

To say that Chrollo was surprised a mere two week later when his color shifted from brown to red again was an understatement. It seemed that his soulmate hadn't been at the Kurta home when the massacre had taken place. His eyes stayed red for the majority of the next two weeks and they kept flashing on and off for the month after. Chrollo smirked to himself. He couldn't help but relish in the fact that his soulmate was still alive, even under such unideal circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika's color had always been black. He'd only ever been able to see in black and white. Luckily, color vision wasn't required to become a hunter. The test had been long and difficult, but he'd made some new friends and had even been distracted from the tragedies of reality for a while. Leaving Killua, Gon, and Leorio had really stung him, but he knew he'd meet up with them again in a year, just like they'd all agreed. Now all he had to focus on was getting stronger for his revenge.

His Nen instructor wasn't bad by any means. In fact, he was quite good, but Kurapika was getting frustrated. He felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. All he was doing was physical training and constantly touching chains. He knew this was all building up his ability, but he wanted to be stronger faster. 

Izunavi had let it slip one day that there was a way to get stronger faster, but he'd convinced Kurapika to finish out his training under him and if the Kurta still wasn't satisfied, he'd tell him the shortcut. 

Luckily for Izunavi, Kurapika seemed satisfied at the end of his training, and while he did inquire about the Nen contract, he didn't make it too binding. 

"I'll only use this chain to reach my goals in life. If I abuse it's power, I'll die." He had set the contract then left Izunavi to try and set up underground contacts. 


	3. Chapter 3

The underground auction had been a disaster. Luckily, Neon and her father were both safe and at the hotel. Kurapika could move freely without them there. 

The Kurta had heard fighting from a room on the top floor. It didn't take long for him to decide to try and slip inside to find out if it was a member of the Phantom Troupe. Upon inspecting the room, Kurapika saw the two Zoldyck assassins hired alongside him fighting a black haired man he'd quickly identified as the leader of the Phantom Troupe. The only thing that kept him from jumping right into the fray was the sudden rush of color. He'd met the Zoldycks before, so it must be the leader of the Phantom Troupe.

"Stay out of this. You'll just get in our way." Silva said snidely. 

Xeno made an agreeing noise.

"Oh? You say that when they're going all out because of what I did?" Kurapika mused out loud. He really just wanted to see the boss' face when he realized Kurapika was the chain user.

"So it was you who killed Uvo?" Chrollo said in an even voice.

"It was." Kurapika pulled forth his capture chain. 

With Chrollo injured from the Zoldycks and pinned by Xeno, it wasn't hard for Kurapika to get the chain around him.

Seconds later, Silva received a phone call from Illumi.

"If the ten dons are dead, we have no reason to fight." Silva said. He was looking straight at Kurapika. 

"You may not, but he does." Chrollo said with a smirk. "I killed your whole clan, didn't I, Kurta?" 

The chains tightened. "Shut up!" Kurapika barked out.

"Will you let me see them before you kill me? I already know you have the scarlet eyes, so why not show them to me?" 

"Why the hell should I? I owe you nothing!"

"Even as your soulmate?"

"Silva, we should leave." Xeno commanded.

"Of course, father." Silva quickly trailed after Xeno.

"We should leave, too. There'll be people coming in here soon, and I'd really like to continue our conversation." Chrollo wiggled against the chains slightly. 

Kurapika gestured for him to go first.

They made it into a vacant room with no one seeing them.

"So, how's it feel knowing who you're soulmate is?" Chrollo smirked. "I thought I'd killed you too for the first couple of weeks after killing your family, but lucky for me, you were still alive."

Kurapika punched him in the face, breaking his nose. 

"Ouch." Chrollo's face stayed blank. 

"Stop talking so much." Kurapika ground out. "I'm going to kill you."

"Go ahead. It's not like I'm necessary for the spider to live on."

"Huh?" Kurapika frowned. "Value your own life more!" He punched Chrollo again.

"I value my life. I just value the spider more. Besides, weren't you going to kill me? Why do you care if I value my life?"

"You're my soulmate, whether I lile it or not. Killing you will make me lose a big part of myself, as well."

"So you're not going to kill me? Will you be letting me g-" Another punch. 

"I don't want to kill you, but I can't let you go, so we'll be doing this." He let his judgement chain slip out. "I'll use this to place a chain in both of our hearts. The condition for the chain will be to take turns answering questions for the next ten minutes. We must be completely honest or the chain will kill us. Agreed?"

Chrollo nodded. "Ill agree to your terms." The chain pierced both of their chests. "So, you're a conjurer, then?" 

"This counts as your first question." Kurapika glared. "I'm a conjurer when my eyes are brown. When they're red, I become a specialist who can use any type of Nen. Why did you kill my clan?"

"It was a job. My Troupe was just starting out when we were offered a job to bring a certain pair of scarlet eyes to a prince. We would be paid extra for any other pairs we sold him, so we got almost all of them. Then we found out it would only be worth it to sell him a few pairs and try to make more elsewhere. Where were you on the day we killed them all?" The chains tightened around him.

"I was in a village nearby. My ankle had just finished healing from being broken, so I was running around. Then I got lost in the forest on the way back and it took me two weeks to return. Is Chrollo Lucifer your real name?"

"Yes, but technically, I'm no one, same as everyone from Meteor City. Everyone that was originally in the Phantom Troupe named themselves. What is your name?"

"Kurapika Kurta. Why do you put so little value in your life?"

Chrollo's pressed his lips together. "There's no reason to value my own life over the life of my troupe. They can live on without me. In fact, I want them to live on without me. Why won't you let me see your eyes?"

"I-" Kurapika frowned. "You killed my clan for our scarlet eyes. You've already proven you prefer our eyes in formaldehyde filled jars, so I don't want to show them to you. What will you do if I release you?"

"Leave. I won't try and hurt you. I could only promise that we'd see each other again soon, hopefully on better terms." 

Kurapika looked up. Ten minutes in five. . . four. . . three. . . two. . . one. . . "then go." He released the chain. Chrollo was gone in an instant.

Kurapika couldn't quite place why he felt like crying.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here to tell you that I might not be available for a while. I have a self imposed mission. I won't ask for any of you to help." Chrollo told his Troupe.

"What will you be doing, boss?" Shalnark asked.

"I'll be tracking down something that we stole from my soulmate, or, more accurately, his family."

"We don't return stuff. We're thieves." Nobunaga said.

"That's why I'm not ordering you to help. I, Chrollo Lucifer, will be doing this, not the leader of the Phantom Troupe. I'll be leaving things in Pakunoda's hands."

"Wait! I'll help you." Pakunoda said.

Machi sighed. "If Paku is going, you know I am."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. Count me in." Shalnark said.

"Count me out. I have a little fruit that needs help to grow." Hisoka said with a smirk. If only Pakunoda hadn't so eagerly decided to join Chrollo, it would have been the perfect time to fight him.

Shizuku, Phinks, and Feitan also said they'd join with the others all opting out.

"Before this goes any farther, I should tell you this 'something' is actually 36 things. We already have one. The pairs of scarlet eyes. My soulmate is a survivor of the Kurta clan."

Hisoka smiled. He pulled out his phone to discretely text Kurapika. _So, your soulmate is_ _Chrollo_ _? Did you ask him to recover the eyes for you?_

_No! Is that what he said? Tell me where your hideout is. I'd love to come have a talk with him._

Hisoka could practically hear the passive aggressive voice.

"I don't want to face him until I have all 36 pairs." Chrollo said.

"Machi and I can track them down. There's bound to be some near here." Paku said.

_No can do. Boss said he can't bare to face you until he can return every pair._

_I suppose that means our little alliance is over._

"Too bad." Kurapika said after he wrote the text. He already had an idea where their hideout would be. With some help from Melody, he knew exactly which building now. "Thank you, Melody. I'll be going to my soulmate now. Don't worry if I don't return."

"It'll be fine Kurapika. He's your soulmate for a reason, even if you don't understand why yet."

Kurapika walked into the seemingly abandoned building. Suddenly, ten people turned to attack him. The only ones left sitting were Chrollo and Hisoka.

"Chrollo. You forgot something last night." Kurapika said.

"So you tracked me down? What is it?" Chrollo smiled.

"Me. You're my soulmate. No matter how much I hate you, I won't let you just walk away from me." Kurapika glared at him, but a faint blush was across his cheeks.

"You're the chain user." Nobunaga drew his sword.

"And my soulmate. " Chrollo summoned his book.

"I can take care of myself." Kurapika shot an irritated glare at Chrollo. His entrapment chain was around Nobunaga in seconds. "Agree to put away your weapon and I'll release you."

"Tread carefully, Kurapika." Chrollo warned.

Kurapika kept his glare trained on Chrollo. He slowly released Nobunaga. "Sheathe your sword."

At Chrollo's nod, Nobunaga reluctantly did so.

"So," Kurapika walked through the group slowly. "What did you plan on doing after you ran away last night?" He stopped right in front of Chrollo.

"I have a self imposed mission I'd like to carry out before seeing you again."

"Anything I can help with?" Kurapika smiled sweetly.

"No, it's something I'd like to do by myself." A sudden fist hit him in the jaw. The troupe readied themselves to attack, but Chrollo halted them by holding up his hand.

"Nothing like going out and collecting all the scarlet eyes, right?" Kurapika let his fist fall back to his side.

Chrollo's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. "How did you know?"

Kurapika turned around and smirked at Hisoka, just long enough to warn the clown, before leaning to whisper in Chrollo's ear. "Your little traitor told me."

"Who?" Chrollo looked furious.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. It was nice while it lasted, Kurapika, but I think I'll go see Gon now." Hisoka said. Nabunaga quickly slashed him with his sword, but the apparently fake Hisoka just disappeared.

Kurapika discretely pulled out his phone. _Greed Island._ Hisoka wouldn't hurt Gon, not yet, at least. Besides, he owes the clown a favor.

"He didn't give me anything crucial, if you'd like to know." Kurapika sat right next to Chrollo as he talked. "Besides, he only joined your group to try and fight you. I hope you already knew that."

"I did." Chrollo nodded. "Nobunaga, Franklin, Phinks, stand down. Going after Hisoka will do no good now. He's long gone. Kill him if you see him again, but make sure not to approach him alone."

The three reluctantly settled down.

"Kurapika." Chrollo wrapped his arm around Kurapika's waist and pulled him closer. "I want to get your family's eyes back for you. Let me do it."

" Six months. If you can't do it by then, don't do it at all. This is my cell number." He pulled out a pen and grabbed Chrollo's hand to write the number on. "Call me when you have them all. I'll be waiting." He quickly left the hideout, heading back to his hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurapika ended up sitting in the bathtub for over an hour after he got back. He kept switching between feeling happy and crying. His soulmate, the one person he is supposed to love more than any other, is also the one person he should hate more than any other. He couldn't help being drawn towards Chrollo. It was inevitable. He'd tried his best to resist the pull of the bond yesterday, but ended up crying himself to sleep and just going out to find Chrollo earlier that day.

A sudden ring on his cellphone startled Kurapika out of his thoughts. He practically jumped out of the tub and ran to the phone to answer it. All he could think was it might be Chrollo. He answered without looking at the ID. 

"Kurapika!" Gon's voice called out. "You said you'd meet up with us today." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." His voice sounded dull. "I forgot. Leorio is leaving tomorrow, right? Maybe I can come over to your hotel or you can come to mine."

"We'll come to yours and we can stop and get dinner on the way." Gon said. Kurapika could hear the smile in his voice.

-

"What did he say?" Killua asked. 

"He said he forgot. He sounded really bad, too. I said we'd go to his hotel and bring dinner." Gon said.

Leorio nodded. "He just killed a member of the Phantom Troupe. I don't know what would have him so down." 

-

An hour later, there was a knock at Kurapika's door. He sighed as he got up and opened it.

"Oh wow, Kurapika. Look at those bags under your eyes." Killua said.

Leorio nudged him slightly. 

"Sorry, it's been a rough couple of days." Kurapika smiled at them.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat?" Leorio said.

It was mostly quiet until they were about halfway through eating and Gon broke the silence. "What has you so down, Kurapika?"

The blonde froze. "I won't be going after the Phantom Troupe anymore." 

"But isn't that one of your goals? To kill them all?" Killua asked.

"It was. I'm conflicted about it, but I can't go after them. Soulmates are a precious thing and I won't hurt him. Even if he killed my clan." Kurapika looked a little green in the face.

"One of them is your soulmate?" Leorio yelled it, but Killua and Gon both elbowed him in the side. "Sorry. Its just a little. . . shocking." 

"Not just one of them. The leader. He's different than I expected him to be. I hate him, but. . . I think I might love him too." He lowered his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

"It's okay, Kurapika." Gon went over there and hugged his friend tightly. "You don't have to forgive him. Just try and accept what he's done." 

"Accept it? Accept the fact that he's a cold blooded murderer? How can I do that? He's killed so many people." The tears started to fall harder.

"I'm not the best one to give advice. My soulbond is pretty fucked up, to be honest, but we make it work. I hate Illumi for the training he put me through when I was younger, but I understand why he did it. Did your soulmate give you a reason why he killed them all? Maybe the first step to accepting him is understanding his reasons?" Killua went and sat on Kurapika's unoccupied side. 

"A prince offered them money when the Phantom Troupe was just starting out. The prince wanted a certain pair of eyes and then offered extra for any additional pairs, so they killed everyone they could find. I understand why he did it. I'm just not sure if that makes it better or worse." 

"Hisoka kills just for the fun of it. If it was a job, I think I'd understand it better." Gon said. 

"Illumi never kills unless it's for money. He's so emotionless. The perfect assassin. I sometimes wish he'd be a little more emotional, even if it meant he'd kill more people."

Kurapika wiped his eyes. "Chrollo wanted me to kill him. He said that his spider would live on without him. That the spider was the most important thing, but, if that's true, why would he leave them to try and hunt down the scarlet eyes for me?" 

"He left the Phantom Troupe?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika shook his head no. "No. The others decided to help him over having him leave." He frowned as he remembered something important. "Oh. Gon, I saw Hisoka. I told him you'd be in Greed Island soon."

Gon blushed just barely and ducked his head. "Thanks, Kurapika. It'll be nice to see him."

"Are you feeling any better now?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah. I think talking about it helped. I have six months to think it through, anyway." Kurapika smiled. 


	6. Chapter 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little peek at Hisoka, Gon, Illumi, and Killua. It isn't necessary for the plot if you want to skip it.

"Hisoka. What's this about?" Illumi said. 

"I have some information I'm willing to share in exchange for some help." Hisoka smirked.

"My help depends on the value of the information."

"I know where Killua is going to be soon. We can easily get in. All you have to do is hurry back to York New." 

The line went dead. Hisoka smirked. Illumi would be there soon.

-

"What sort of help did you need?" Illumi asked as soon as they passed the billionaire's exam to play his copies of greed Island. 

"The phantom troupe might be hunting me down. I'll need some help if they decide to attack me all at once."

Illumi just nodded. He was willing to do that to see Killua again. 

-

Killua, Gon, and Biscuit all froze when they heard clapping. Killua had just fried a giant monster with his electric nen. 

"Glad to see those sessions as a child paid off, Killua." Illumi approached the younger Zoldyck.

"And I can feel that you've improved a lot, too. Haven't you, Gon?" Hisoka smiled widely.

"Yeah. Bicuit has been helping us a lot." Gon nodded wearily.

"She's a lot better of a teacher than you ever were, Illu-nii." Killua said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you show me just how strong you've gotten since last time?" Hisoka faced Gon, his hand encased in bungee gum.

"I won't let you attack my students." Biscuit pushed Killua and Gon behind her. 

"It's fine, old hag. They're our soulmates. Illu-nii is mine and Hisoka is Gon's." 

"Illumi wouldn't kill Killua, and Hisoka. . ." Gon frowned. 

"I'm truly hurt, Gon. I wouldn't kill you, not yet, at least." The bungee gum on his hand faded away. 

"They might not kill you, but they've already hurt you. You're the one who shocked Killua enough to where he can change his Nen to electricity, aren't you?" She yelled at Illumi before turning to Hisoka. "And you. You're dangerous. I can feel it." 

"If I hadn't done it, Father would have, and he wouldn't have been anywhere near as gentle." Illumi said in his monotone voice.

Killua ran out from behind Biscuit to his brother. "It's fine, Illu-nii. I know you had to do it." 

"Hisoka is dangerous, Biscuit, but it's more than that. He's selfish, too. He won't let anyone else hurt me." Gon ran over and hugged Hisoka tightly. 

Killua followed Gon's lead and hugged his brother as tight as he could. 


	7. Chapter 6

Six months. It was a tight deadline for sure. Chrollo at least had some idea of where the eyes were and some of the other spiders were helping him track them down. That didn't mean it was and easy task by any means. Chrollo had to stay constantly on the move to try and make the dead line. His first stop had to be Tseridnich. The prince would have the heaviest protection on the eyes. Travel time, scoping out the prince's security, and the actual heist took up two of his six months. 

Luckily, Pakunoda had called and informed him that her and Machi had already obtained and additional four pairs. That meant they had twelve pairs already. Only twenty four more.

Two more months had brought in another thirteen. Feitan had found two and Phinks and Shizuku had worked together to find three. Machi and Paku had managed to bring in five while Chrollo got the other three. 

"Only eleven more pairs, boss. Machi and I have a good lead for two of them." Paku said. Chrollo had called her for an update.

"I'm working on leads for three of them. Six months is quite a tight deadline, but if it's what I need to do to make Kurapika forgive me, I'll do it." 

"He didn't sound very forgiving, boss" Machi said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave you."

Chrollo sighed. "That is a very real possibility, but I have to try."

"Good luck, boss. We need to get going. Our train is leaving soon." Pakunoda said before hanging up.

"Just eleven more pairs." Chrollo said to himself. He put his phone away. "No time to rest."

By the end of the deadline, they were still missing one pair. Chrollo was on edge, more vicious than anyone had ever seen him. He'd returned to York New, a hotel room this time. 

"Just call him. He'll be more mad if you miss his deadline to call than about the eyes, I'm sure of it." Pakunoda said.

"She's right, boss. He's the sort to hold grudges. It's best to just call and hope for the best." Machi added.

Chrollo sighed. He pulled out his phone and called. It took a few rings before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Kurapika said.

"Kurapika." Chrollo smiled. The spider head went and sat on the bed in the room.

"Chrollo. I've been waiting for your call. Do you have them all?" 

"No. . ." The five spider limbs in the room and Kurapika could here the clear disappointment in his tone. "I've got all but one pair. I know I said I'd have them all for you, but-" a knock sounded on the door. 

Shizuku smiled as she went to open it. "Come on in." 

"Thank you." 

Chrollo heard the echo in the room. He looked up and saw Kurapika, walking towards him, smiling slightly with a box in his hands. "What are you doing here?" 

"I gave Shizuku my phone number when I saw her in town last week. She texted me and said where you were staying when you got here. Here." He sat the box he was carrying in front of Chrollo. "Now you've got all 36 pairs." He looked at the clock in the room. "And with 10 hours to spare."

"Well, that's our cue to go." Machi said as she ushered the other four out.

"Oh. You probably want to see them all, right?" I'll go get them." Chrollo stood up to go to the other side of the room and get them, but Kurapika stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"Wait a second. I wanted to thank you, first." Kurapika gave Chrollo a firm, yet chaste, kiss on the lips.

"Don't. Don't thank me. I did this because I wanted to. Don't forget who killed them in the first place."

"I can't forgive that." Kurapika wrapped his arms around Chrollo. "But I can and I have accepted that. I don't hate you anymore." 

"The eyes. Let me get them for you." Chrollo pulled away. "There's something else, too. I should tell you before you see it." He pulled up a smaller metal case and sat it on the coffee table. "I'm not sure if you knew him, but the prince that hired us told us that the special pair of eyes would be worthless without the head that goes with them. He had us give him the whole head." 

Kurapika's eyes turned bright scarlet. "So that box has the severed head of one of my brethren?"

Chrollo nodded.

Kurapika moved over to it and slowly opened it. His hand quickly moved up to cover his mouth. "Pairo." He brushed his hand over the glass.

"So you knew him?" Chrollo asked. He reached toward Kurapika only to have his hand slapped away. 

Kurapika fell backwards onto the sofa and fisted his hands through his hair as tears started to run like a river down his face. 

"Kurapika. . ." Chrollo stared at the red spot on his hand. "Who was he to you?" All he could see in the glass was a surprisingly well preserved head, but it was obvious that Kurapika could see so much more.

"My best friend." Kurapika tried to wipe his tears. "I shouldn't have hit you. I already knew he was dead. I even saw his body without the head attached. I don't know what I thought happened. Everyone else had their heads, even with their eyes cut out." The tears started to come harder. 

"Let me help you bury them. That's what you want to do with the eyes, right?" Chrollo asked.

"Yeah. . . but first, I want to see the others." Kurapika lifted his head, showing determined eyes. Chrollo allowed a soft smile to form on his lips as he went and grabbed the other cases. 

Laid out, they took up the whole coffee table, with Pairo's head in the middle. 

"You know I want to bury them in. The Lukso Province, right? Are you okay leaving within the next week?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes. I just need to call Paku." 

"Then I'll go see when the soonest boat is leaving." Kurapika glanced at the eyes before leaving. Chrollo wouldn't have gathered them up only to take them away again. There'd be no point in that. 

"Paku. Ill be leaving soon. I'm going to help Kurapika bury the eyes." Chrollo said as soon as the blonde woman answered.

"Machi assumed as much. We'll be eagerly awaiting your return." Paku said.

"About that, with how things are with Kurapika, I'll only hinder the spider moving forward. I won't be returning to the Troupe. You can take over as I said six months ago."

"Boss,-" Chrollo hung up and broke his phone in half. He'd need a new one now. 

-

Kurapika booked passage easily enough with his Hunter's license and insistence on leaving as early as possible. They would leave the next day. 

Apparently, the only passenger ships coming to York New for the next month were large cruise ships, so Kurapika splurged a little and got them a nicer room than he ever would have done for just himself.

On the way back to the hotel, a small stall a little away from the other market stalls caught his eye. He quickly used gyo. A book there was coated in nen energy. It looked pretty old, but still in good shape. For Chrollo's ability to revolve around a book, he must enjoy reading. 

"Oh, you have a good eye. That one is 120,000 Jenny, if you're interested." The woman running the stall said. 

"What is it about? Can you tell me some of it's history? My soulmate loves books, but I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable about them." 

"Any lover of the classics will enjoy this book. It's about a world with no soulmates, where everyone is free to love whoever and however they want. The main character makes mistake after mistake before finally ending up with the right guy, the villain of the story who'd been getting in the way of everyone of the main character's relationships." 

Kurapika smiled. He pulled out his wallet. "Oh. I only have 90,000 Jenny on me." He frowned. Maybe he should have just gotten them a basic room.

The woman smiled. "I suppose I can lower the price for you." 

Kurapika smiled as he handed over the money. He hoped Chrollo would like the book. He said not to thank him, but Kurapika wanted to.

"I got you something while I was out." He held out the book to Chrollo, who was on his back on the bed. It was instantly grabbed.

"A book? I'll cherish it." Chrollo smiled as he held the book to his chest, slightly inhaling the scent. Books outside of Meteor City smell so much better. "How did you know I like to read?" 

"A guess. Your nen is all based around a book, after all." Kurapika went and laid next to him. 

"In Meteor City. . ." Chrollo frowned. "The books there all smelled like the trash they were scavenged from. I read everyone I could get my hands on. There weren't many, and most of them were bibles or other religious texts." He lifted up the book in his arms. "Thank you, Kurapika. No one has ever given me a book before." His eyes were shining brightly. 

Kurapika smiled before leaning over and kissing Chrollo's cheek. "I guess I should be heading back to my own hotel now. Our ship leaves at 10 AM. I can come get you, if you want."

"You don't want to stay the night?" Chrollo sat the book down gently on the table beside the bed. 

"Oh!" Kurapika had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I mean, I didn't want to assume, so I reserved my own hotel room before coming here today." 

"Call and cancel it. I'll order us some dinner." Chrollo smiled.

-

"One bed?"

"Don't you want to share a bed with me?" 

"I want to share everything with you." Chrollo gave a flirtatious smile. 

"Charming" Kurapika flashed him a pleased look before placing his bag and a large metal case containing the eyes in the corner of the room. Chrollo followed his lead and placed his bag next to Kurapika's.

"I'm serious. I told Paku that I was leaving the Phantom Troupe. I can't hold their best interests at heart when I have you." Chrollo's expression changed to a more empty look.

Kurapika quickly and enthusiastically hugged Chrollo. "Thank you." 

Chrollo slowly lifted up his arms to return the hug. This was new to him. It was nice. 

Kurapika tried to pull back, but Chrollo kept his arms wrapped tight around his soulmate. 

"Let's lay down. We have nothing to do for two weeks." Kurapika started to walk backwards to the bed, taking Chrollo with him.

Chrollo let himself be led. He pulled Kurapika to his chest as soon as they laid down. 

-

"We should go get lunch. I'm getting pretty hungry." Kurapika said after laying there for a while.

Chrollo huffed. "I suppose I can stand to let go of you long enough for us to eat." 

"Let's head up to their restaurant, then." Kurapika led the way to the top deck, and from there to the restaurant.

"Hello, and welcome to our on board restaurant! May I see your ticket so I can have the price written off or reduced accordingly?" The hostess asked. 

Kurapika pulled out his wallet and handed her both tickets. 

She turned to her computer and tapped away. "Ah, right here. Mr. Kurta and husband. Is that right?" 

Chrollo smirked. "That's right." 

Kurapika blushed slightly.

"Husband?" Chrollo said after they placed their drink order. 

"I didn't want to put down your name." 

"So you put down yours instead?"

"Yes." Kurapika nodded firmly.

"We could get married for real, you know." Chrollo said just before their waiter came back to take their food order.

"After we bury them." Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet.

Chrollo smiled tightly. "Of course."

-

"All done." Kurapika patted the top of the dirt down with his shovel. 

"Not quite." Chrollo pulled out two small bags from his pocket. He handed one to Kurapika. 

"Flower seeds?" Kurapika frowned.

"Scarlet flax flowers. They almost match the brilliant color of your eyes." Chrollo opened up his packet, but he waited for approval from Kurapika before he started to plant them.

Kurapika's eyes flashed back and forth from the enraged scarlet to their warm brown. He clenched his jaw and his eyes finally settled on brown. "Thank you." He said before getting on his knees to start planting. 

Chrollo followed his lead. When they were done, he opened up his book and used a nen ability he'd stolen to grow the plants. 

"You have abilities for stuff like this?" 

Chrollo nodded. "I stole it from a man when I first left Meteor city. He was some sort of botanist. It isn't especially powerful. The plants have all they need already. It just takes some power to speed them along."

"Then why steal it at all?" Kurapika frowned.

"The ability to immediately grow your own food stands out to someone who could have starved to death if they weren't strong enough." 

Kurapika flushed from embarrassment. "I see." 

Chrollo frowned. That wasn't said to make Kurapika feel bad. It was just to answer his question. He's always been good at reading people, but Kurapika surprises him constantly. He went and wrapped an arm around Kurapika's waist and pulled him close to his side. 

Kurapika turned his head to bury his face into Chrollo's neck. "The flowers are beautiful. Thank you." 

Chrollo smiled. Maybe he was getting better at reading Kurapika, after all. He shifted to embrace Kurapika fully. He meant it as just a quick squeeze before releasing the blond, but then he felt something wet on his neck.

Kurapika wrapped his arms tight around Chrollo as tears streamed down his face. The tears quickly morphed into full on sobs. 

Chrollo chose to say nothing and just keep a tight hold on Kurapika. That seemed to be the safest option for him. Kurapika could go from sad to angry quick if he said the wrong thing.

-

"Sorry. Your shirt is all wet now." Kurapika finally pulled away. His face was red, his eyes were puffy, and his nose was running. Chrollo's own nose crinkled up slightly in disgust when he realized that his soulmate's running nose meant some of the liquid on him was mucus. 

"I'm more than happy to hold you as long as you need, whenever you need it." He was, too. The pros definitely outweighed the single con of being covered in tears and snot. 

Kurapika smiled brightly. He threw his arms around Chrollo's neck and brought him down to place a deep kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I needed this. Let's head back to town. We need to book passage back and find a hotel."

Lukso province had a bustling port town. The town mainly survived on tourism from the richest in the world, so it was pretty expensive to stay in even the most run down hotel there. Luckily, Chrollo had plenty to cover their stay and their trip back. 

Kurapika also had enough, but barely. "I told you I had enough to pay for it." He said as he sat his bag down in their luxurious hotel room. 

Chrollo smirked. He rummaged through his bag for a clean change of clothes. "I won't have you wipe out your savings to pay for more than your comfortable with. I have more than enough to stay here a whole year without working again." 

"I was more focused on my goal than making money. Now that it's complete, I can make back what I spend here in almost no time at all." Kurapika argued. 

"I'm going to take a bath. You should join me. The tub is more than big enough." Chrollo said back. "And I don't care about the money. It's just a consequence of being a thief, not my reason for it. At least, it isn't the reason anymore. Besides, you paid for the trip here." He went into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub.

Kurapika huffed before he opened up his own suitcase to find a pair of clean clothes. Chrollo was halfway through showering off when he joined him. "I like your hair down like that." His face burned a bright red after saying that.

Chrollo turned around and smirked at him. "Then I guess I'll have to wear it down more often."

Kurapika quickly got undressed to join him. Chrollo was done showering, but he was still outside the tub for some reason. The tub was also filled up now. Chrollo must have turned it off.

"Let me." He said confidently when Kurapika tried to reach for the shower head. Kurapika felt like his face would never go back to its regular color if Chrollo kept doing stuff like this. He nodded just barely before going to sit on the small stool in the room.

Chrollo immediately started to wet Kurapika's hair. He used his hand to block the water from going into the blonde's eyes. Next came a sweet smelling shampoo followed by more water, then conditioner. 

"You don't mind if I wash your body too, do you?" Chrollo already had a soapy wash cloth in hand. Kurapika shook his head no.

Chrollo made quick work of his back and arms, but his hand lingered on Kurapika's chest. He slowed down to a snail's pace when he reached Kurapika's pale pink nipples, rubbing them slowly for much longer than necessary before moving on to quickly wipe down the blonde's smooth stomach. 

He resumed his slow pace as he carefully and thoroughly washed Kurapika's left foot before moving on and doing the same to the right. He continued up his right leg until he reached the Kurta's thigh where he rubbed his sensitive inner thigh until the blonde started to squirm.

Chrollo smirked when he saw Kurapika's cock twitching in interest. He avoided touching it, however, and gave Kurapika's left leg and thigh the same treatment as the right. 

Moving on, Chrollo went to wash Kurapika's hips. That seemed to get an interesting reaction. Kurapika let out a soft gasp as soon as the wash cloth touched his hip. "Does that feel nice?" Chrollo asked as he kept rubbing. 

Kurapika let out a quiet moan. "Yes." 

"Good." Chrollo moved to the other side. He had a front row seat to watching Kurapika's cock slowly fill with blood and rise up. As interesting as Kurapika's sensitive hips were, he really wanted to see the blonde's reaction to him touching there. "Not much more to clean." 

He pushed his hand down towards Kurapika's pelvis. His hand moved the wash cloth slowly around the blonde's cock, but he eventually ran it over his balls. 

"Ah-" Kurapika's moan was cut off with a choked sort of noise. 

Chrollo frowned. He wanted to hear that. He moved his hand to Kurapika's cock. And started to slowly stroke. There. Kurapika couldn't block those noises. 

Kurapika let out a loud moan when Chrollo's free hand moved back to his hip while he was still stroking his cock. 

It wasn't long before Kurapika was leaning forward into Chrollo's neck, no longer able to stay up by himself. Chrollo took that chance to move the wash cloth to the hand that was on Kurapika's hip and using it to wipe down the blonde's butt while still stroking him.

Only a few seconds later and Kurapika was coming. "Nngh, Chrollo!" Chrollo kept stroking while Kurapika panted in his ear until all the cum was drained from Kurapika. He sat the blonde back on the stool and sprayed them both off before cleaning the conditioner from Kurapika's hair. 

"Can you stand yet?" Chrollo asked. 

Kurapika sent him a glare. 

Chrollo chuckled. "I'll take that as a no." He lifted the blonde carefully and walked over to the tub. He'd made the water extra hot before, so now it was a pleasant warm. 

Chrollo sat with his back to the tub and pulled Kurapika to his chest. 

"Wait. Let me-" Kurapika tried to pull forward so he could turn and face Chrollo.

"I'm fine." Chrollo gave him a warm smile.

"You're still hard though. Let me take care of you." 

"You're exhausted, Kurapika. I'll be fine." Chrollo insisted. 

"Then you do it." Kurapika said instead of continuing this back and forth. "If you think I'm too exhausted to help you, then you do it."

Chrollo's cheeks tinted pink. "Are you going to watch me?" Kurapika was just staring at him like he was waiting for him to start.

Kurapika's face turned a bright red. "Yes" 

There wasn't much that could make Chrollo feel uncomfortable or awkward, but this was a little daunting. He brought his left hand up to play with his ear, tugging lightly on his earring. His right hand went to his thighs where he set about pinching and lightly scratching the skin there. He couldn't stop staring at Kurapika. The blond was watching him so intensely.

He was already close from what he did earlier, so he didn't worry about spending as long as he usually would teasing himself. He moved his left hand down to his left nippled and harshly pinched it. A gasp escaped his lips and his eyes clenched shut. It'd been a while since he'd done this last. Life as the leader of an infamous criminal group didn't leave much time to himself. 

Chrollo was shocked to feel something wet flick over his right nipple. He opened his eyes to see Kurapika with his mouth clasped around it. Kurapika's right hand pushed Chrollo's left out of the way and he pulled back slightly. "Sorry. I couldn't just sit back and watch after all." He leaned back in and gave a small nip to Chrollo's right nipple while pinching the left at the same time. 

Chrollo's head went back as he let out a loud moan. Kurapika moved his left hand down to grab Chrollo's cock. It didn't take much. Just a few strokes and Chrollo was cumming into the water with a silent scream.

"We should get out." Kurapika said after a minute. The water had cooled down significantly cant they were both exhausted. 

Chrollo nodded. "I would, but I don't think I can stand yet." 

Kurapika let out a laugh before helping Chrollo up. 


	8. Chapter 7

"What will we do when we get to shore?" They were only about an hour out from York New.

Kurapika frowned in thought. "I already made plans to meet with my friends in the Republic of Padokea, so I was going to book passage on another ship." He saw Chrollo's expression fall. "You're more than welcome to come with me."

"I don't want to get in the way. Spend time with your friends." Chrollo's face was carefully neutral.

"You won't 'get in the way'. Besides, it's near Killua's home, so we can assume Illumi will be tagging along. Oh! Try not to kill Hisoka. Gon might not appreciate that."

"Hisoka will be there?"

Kurapika nodded. "Yes. It's not often Illumi and Gon are in the same area."

Chrollo sighed. "I won't kill him. I don't want to get in the way of your friendships. I'm not promising anything more, though, and if he attacks me first, I won't hold back."

"That's all I'm asking." Kurapika gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-

The trip to the Republic of Padokea was thankfully much shorter than that from Lukso to York New, but it was more uncomfortable. It was an off season, so not many ships were headed out that way and the ones that did were small and crowded. After being on a luxury cruise ship with a bed and a personal bathroom, a hammock and not even enough room to stretch out without hitting someone seemed suffocating.

"Let me call Killua and figure out where they are." Kurapika pulled out his phone.

Chrollo couldn't help the smile on his lips. Kurapika looked so at peace ever since they buried the eyes.

"Let me ask." Kurapika said. "Chrollo." He waved his hand slightly to get the others attention. He seemed a little distracted. "Are you okay staying at Killua's home while we're here? We'll have a room to ourselves, but Illumi, the rest of Killua's family, and Hisoka will be there."

Chrollo winced slightly. "Maybe we should ask Silva first. He has a bit of a grudge against me."

Kurapika stopped to listen to what Killua said in the phone. "Killua said he doesn't care what his dad thinks. If he says your welcome, you are. He'll just run away again if his dad disagrees."

Chrollo chuckled. "Your friend shouldn't be so ready to put his relationship with his father on the line for someone he doesn't even know."

"Here." Kurapika handed Chrollo the phone at Killua's insistence. Apparently, it was hard to hear him.

 _"I'm only back home for_ _Illumi_ _. My relationship with my dad is already shit. Besides, isn't he the one who killed one of your Troupe members? Why should he hold the grudge? Just come stay here. I already had_ _Gotoh_ _set up a room for you two."_ Killua hung up.

"I guess that settles it." Chrollo gave a soft smile.

Kurapika leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Chrollo asked.

"I love when you make that expression."

-

They reached the gate of the Zoldyck mansion soon enough. It wasn't too far from the port.

"Hello, Mr. Zebro." Kurapika said to the man in the guard box.

"Mr. Kurapika! It's good to see you again. I'm sure Master Killua will be excited to see you. Please, head on up."

Kurapika nodded. He went over to the gate and flung open the first three gates. He would admit to himself, and only himself, that he was showing off for Chrollo a little.

"Oh, wow." Chrollo grabbed the first door as it started to fall back. "Such a simple, yet effective system. Very impressive, Kurapika." Chrollo said like he wasn't holding a 2 ton door like it was nothing. He let the door go and followed Kurapika inside.

It wasn't long before Canary found them. She was walking beside Mike. "Oh, it's just you. I saw the doors open and came to check it out." Mike growled lowly, but stopped with a quick command from Canary.

"Hello, Miss Canary. It's nice to see you again."

"You, too, Mr. Kurapika." She called Mike over to the side of the path and gestured for them to pass.

It didn't take long after that to reach the actual door. Gotoh opened it as soon as they reached the top step. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble reaching here. Allow me to take your bags, and I'll show you to your room." He took each of their suitcases and started walking at a moderate pace up the stairs. "Masters Killua and Illumi are in the downstairs lounge room with the rest of your friends. If you're ready, I'll lead the way." Gotoh said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gotoh. Please give us a moment to change out of these clothes." Kurapika said.

"Of course. If you'll place your dirty clothes in the basket in the attached bathroom, a maid will come by to collect them for cleaning."

"Thank you." Kurapika said before shutting the door. He and Chrollo made quick work of changing into more comfortable and clean clothing. They placed the clothes they were wearing and any other dirty clothes they had in the basket in the bathroom.

Gotoh waited patiently outside the door for them to emerge. "Please, follow me." He said when they came out. He led them down into the first sub level and from there to a large door at the end of a long hall way. "Right through here, please." He opened the door for them.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted as he launched himself at the blonde. "It's great to you again."

Kurapika smiled and ruffled his hair slightly. Killua was over there a second after that. He came over just as fast as Gon did, but waited before doing so because he didn't want to show how eager he was. Kurapika smiled and ruffled his hair, too.

"Come sit down with us. We were about to play a card game." Gon said.

"Ah, I'm a little too tired to focus on a game right now. Do you want to play with them, Chrollo?"

Chrollo shook his head.

"Aw. Okay." Gon said before going back to take his seat on a couch next to Hisoka. Leorio was on his other side. Killua and Illumi were on a couch across from them. That just left a love seat adjacent to the couches or various bean bag chairs around the room. Kurapika chose the love seat. As fun as it would be to see Chrollo sit on a bean bag chair, he could guess that his soulmate wouldn't appreciate that, especially in front of Hisoka.

It was fun to watch everyone else play. Gon conned Hisoka into shuffling for him every time it was his turn to deal and since Hisoka was used to stacking the deck in his favor, the cards would end up stacked in Gon's favor. Killua knew Gon and Hisoka were cheating but he couldn't figure out how, Illumi had watched them and knew how, but enjoyed watching Killua try to figure it out too much to say anything, and Leorio was still trying to figure out how he kept losing even when he had good hands.

Chrollo had felt slightly left out from the conversation going on, but he knew it was because he hadn't tried to include himself. He really was better one on one or with subordinates.

"You know, I've heard that your Phantom Troupe has gone down hill recently. They've suffered some strong attacks and even had some failed heists. That's never happened before, has it?" Hisoka said halfway through their second game.

"Hisoka!" Gon said instantly. "We talked about this."

"Mmm, sorry, Gon. I just couldn't help myself."

"That has nothing to do with me, anyway. I left the group in Pakunoda's hands."

"Why would you do that?" Killua scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"To better focus on Kurapika. I built the Phantom Troupe around the premise that nothing should be more important than the group's success. When I met Kurapika, I found something more important to me than the Troupe. I couldn't balance the two, and when I had to choose between them, the choice seemed obvious to me."

Kurapika gave him a small smile before reaching his hand out and entwining it with Chrollo's.

"I was hoping it was something more interesting than that, but oh well. I lied anyway. The Phantom Troupe is doing fine." Hisoka sighed. Gon poured beside him.

"Are you saying you wouldn't quit doing something you love if it was for your soulmate, Hisoka?" Illumi asked, his face blank as ever.

"Would you?" Hisoka said instead of answering.

"He doesn't have to. There isn't much Illumi loves anyway. Besides, he's done something he hated for me, and that's good enough." Killua said before Illumi could answer.

"Killua. . ." Gon said to break up the awkward silence that followed his statement.

"Not like that!" Killua's face turned bright red. "I meant that he trained me because he didn't want Father to do it. He hated every minute of it, but he did it because he didn't want me to go through what Father put him through. He started me at low doses of poisons instead of just poisoning me and seeing if I'd survive, and he always gave me breaks in between the electric shocks. He never gave 69470987740 on my bones. Father would have just thrown me in the deep end and saw if I survived, but Illumi built up my tolerances slowly even though he hated every minute of it. That's plenty. Would you do anything like that for Gon, Hisoka?" Killua had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I can't say that I'd hate hurting Gon, but I want it to be an even fight. I also won't give up killing, but. . ." He looked over at the small teen beside him. "Even when my little fruit ripens up, I won't kill him like I said I would."

"That's as much as you're willing to give up? You won't kill him?" Leorio's eye twitched slightly.

"Wait, Leorio!" Gon said before the pre med student could attack Hisoka. "That's plenty. Hisoka was looking really forward to that."

"Are you sure, Gon? That seems like a pretty low bar." Leorio asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, Hisoka loves me!" He looked so sure when he said that.

Hisoka's amber eyes widened slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected Gon to yell that out. He let out a giggle. "That's right, Gon. I do."

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Leorio said as he looked at the clock. "I'm headed to bed."

Everyone else slowly left back to their own rooms after that, leaving each other with promises to hang out more the next day.

"Your friends are pretty strange." Chrollo said when they reached their room.

"They are, aren't they?" Kurapika laid down on their bed after stripping down to his underwear.

"I liked them, especially Killua." Chrollo stripped down to his underwear and laid next to him.

"I'm glad. Maybe you should formally introduce me to your friends, soon."

Chrollo frowned. "I don't have any friends."

Kurapika laughed. "Leaving the Phantom Troupe doesn't mean you have to stop being friends with them. Besides, weren't you friends with a lot of them before you even formed the Phantom Troupe?"

"Even if that's true, they won't want to see me now. I broke my phone so they couldn't call me anymore and haven't contacted them since we left."

Kurapika sighed. "I can't make you contact them, but I can tell you they'd like you to. Shizuku texted me last week just to ask how you are."

"I suppose contacting them couldn't hurt. I'll call Paku tomorrow." Chrollo said.

"Good, I'm glad." Kurapika reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. "Good night. I love you." He was glad Chrollo couldn't see his face with as red as he knew it was. That was the first time he's said 'I love you' to Chrollo.

Chrollo wrapped his arms around Kurapika from behind and pulled him close so they were spooning. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will depict Hisoka and Gon in their room, Illumi and Killua in theirs, and Leorio in his. This is the actual end of the fic.


	9. Extra 1: Leorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really did Leorio dirty here. I don't usually write sad stuff, either. It just came out like this.

Leorio sighed as he sat down on his bed. Seeing his friend's with their soulmates only reminded him of what he'd never have again. He opened his case and pulled out a photo. He wished he could see in color again. The memory of the deep brown of Pietro's hair and eyes was slowly fading. He'd tried so hard to save his friend and lover, but it was impossible back then. At least he'll be able to make sure no one else suffers the same fate he did soon enough. To have your soulmate die of a curable disease all because he had no money to pay for the treatment was a fate worse than death. He tucked away the photo. He didn't want it to get ruined by his tears, after all. 


	10. Extra 2: Hisogon

"I'd do anything for you, Gon." Hisoka laid his head on Gon's thighs. He was sitting on the floor while Gon was on the bed, legs dangling off the side. 

"I know." He ran his hand through the clown's soft hair. "You just don't want to advertise your weaknesses to the world." 

"That's right. You're my biggest weakness, Gon. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He wrapped his arms around Gon's waist. 

"I won't let anything happen to me, so don't let anything happen to you either, okay?" He took his hands and cupped Hisoka's face in them so he could make the clown look at him.

"Mmm, yes. I won't let anything happen to me. I love you, little fruit." Hisoka gave a surprisingly pleasant smile. 

"I love you, too, Hisoka."


	11. Extra 3: KilluIllu

"Killua." Illumi sad when they reached his room. "May I touch your hair?" 

Killua smirked. "I've told you that you don't have to ask as long as we're in private. " he flopped down onto his brother's bed. This was his favorite place in the whole world. It smelled so strongly of Illumi. 

Illumi always maintained a strictly neutral scent when he was away from home, but here, in his room, it smelled like the metal scent of his nen and the lilac of the shampoo and body wash Killua picked out for him.

Illumi came over and lifted Killua's head so that he could sit down. He placed Killua's head in his lap and started to run his fingers through the other's hair.

This was Illumi's favorite part of the day. He didn't have anything like scent to hold onto for Killua like Killua did for him. Killua always kept a neutral scent at home so his family wouldn't be able to track him through the halls or find him if he wanted to leave. This, though. Running his hands through Killua's hair was amazing. It was so soft, downy, even. Not many people got to touch Killua's hair, but he was the only one allowed to do this.


End file.
